Tadashi Dilema
by Musim Gugur
Summary: Tok Tok Tok! Rencana lamaran Tadashi dan Akira sudah ditetapkan Ibu Tadashi yang akan dilaksanakan 3 hari lagi. Tapi sayang, Tadashi tak mampu mengutarakan rencana itu pada Akira. Bagaimana strategi Tadashi dan anak-anak S.A dalam mengutarakan acara lamarannya yang semakin dekat?/ First fic in this Fandom/ -ONESHOT-


"Apa? Perjodohan? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Tadashi yang sedang latihan memanjat dinding kamarnya sontak terjatuh begitu mendengar perkataan ibunya di pagi buta.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Ibunya yang masih memakai masker dan mentimun berbentuk segitiga tak beraturan di pipinya terus berkacak pinggang. "Kau kan udah hampir lulus, jadi wajar, kan?"

Tadashi menggaruk pelan rambutnya yang sudah tidak keramas dua minggu itu, Eeewww. Dan dengan susah payah Tadashi mendekati ibunya dan berkata, "Bukan begitu masalahnya, tapi..."

_Dzigh_

Kata-kata Tadashi terpotong oleh _death-glare_ lirikan maut ibunya yang tepat menusuk ke bola mata coklatnya. "Oh, jadi kau mau bilang kalau kau tidak setuju, begitu?"

Ucapan ibunya membuat Tadashi mundur beberapa langkah dengan kedua telapak tangannya berada di depan dadanya. "Bu-bukan begitu juga..."

"Bingo! Kalau begitu, persiapkan dirimu sesegera mungkin, karena tiga hari lagi kita akan menemui Akira untuk melamarnya."

"Hee? Tapi kenapa secepat i..."

"Eits, jangan lupa beritahu dia rencana lamaran ini, ya! Tralalalala..." ucap ibunya sambil mendendangkan siulnya, meninggalkan Tadashi yang terus bergidik ngeri membayangkan reaksi Akira pas dia tahu dia akan segera dilamar secepat ini. Duh, Gusti...

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Special A **Copyright**Maki Minami**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.::Tadashi Dilema::.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Typo, pengulangan kata, garing, Don't Like Don't Read! (eh, ini aman, kok! ^^)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Tiga Hari Sebelum Lamaran]**

"Jadi..., begitulah ceritanya," kepala tadashi terlihat menunduk ketika menceritakan kisah pilunya kepada teman-teman S.A nya, kecuali Akira tentunya.

Hikari, Kei, Megumi, Jun, dan Ryu yang mendengarkan curhatan Tadashi selama setengah jam itu pun ikut merasakan kesedihan yang dialami Tadashi. Bahkan mereka berminat untuk mengikutkan kisah Tadashi dalam acara Termewek-mewek.

"Kenapa sih, Ibu tak pernah mendengarkan isi hatiku yang sesungguhnya..? Kenapa Ibu selalu memaksakan kehendaknya padaku seorang? Ibu tak pernah merasakan betapa sakitnya hati ini. Rasanya itu periiiih! Perih beuuudh. Hiks." Tadashi sok mendramatisir perasaannya lengkap dengan gaya ala Siti Nurbuaya yang lebay abis.

Plok!

Tangan kiri Hikari memukul halus bahu Tadashi. "Apa sih yang kau bicarakan? Akira pasti akan senang! Semangat, Tadashi!" seru Hikari berkobar-kobar dengan tangan kanannya dia kepalkan.

"Be-benarkah itu, Hikari?" mata Tadashi berbinar-binar, sepertinya ada secercah harapan untuk bernapas setidaknya untuk tiga hari ke depan.

"Ya, berjuanglah, Tadashi!" Jun ikut menyemangati.

"Kau pasti bisa," begitu pula Ryu.

Kami mendukungmu. Setidaknya itu yang Megumi tulis di kertasnya.

"Teman-teman..." mata Tadashi kini banjir dengan air matanya. "... aku terharu bangeeet."

_Crooot._

_Sruk sruk._

"Haaah, akhirnya ingusku keluar juga." Helaan napas Tadashi terdengar enteng.

Hening.

"Ta-tadashi, i-itu kan, ba-bajunya K-K-K-K-Kei,"

"Hah? Lho, jadi ini bajunya Kei?" tanya Tadashi dengan tampang polosnya, tidak menyadari lengan baju yang daritadi dia genggam adalah lengan baju Kei.

"Grrr..."

_Kretek,_

_Kretek.._.

"A-a-ampun, KEEEEIIII..."

_Buagh-buagh-buagh_

Tuing!

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[Dua Hari Sebelum Lamaran]**

Di sore yang cerah, si Ratu-Teh-dan-Kue-Manis- Aje-Gile-Paling-Enak-Seantero-Dunia terlihat sedang mengaduk adonan kue dari resep terbarunya. Wajahnya yang tomboy tak tampak jikalau dia sudah berada di dapur.

Langkah pelan Tadashi mengalun ragu dalam keheningan sore. Matanya perlahan memandang wajah anggun Akira yang masih tak berpaling dari adonan kuenya. Damai. Itulah yang Tadashi rasakan saat ini.

Cahaya matahari sore semakin menambah kesan romantis kala itu, cahaya yang hanya menyorot punggung seorang wanita yang dia cinta, sekarang dan selamanya _(ukh, co cweet _._)._

Rasa-rasanya, dia tak ingin mengganggu suasana hati Akira saat ini. Tapi...,

'Kalau kau tidak segera memberitahunya, bungee jump hukumannya, ohohoho...' suara kuntilanak ibunya terngiang-ngiang di kepala Tadashi, membuat Tadashi menggeleng-gelengkan cepat kepalanya.

Akira yang heran menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh ke arah Tadashi. "Ada apa, Tadashi?"

"Ah, ti-tidak ada apa-apa, kok,"

Akira diam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia melanjutkan kembali mengaduk adonannya.

Tadashi merutuki dirinya sendiri, hanya satu kalimat saja yang ingin dia ucapkan mengapa susahnya minta ampun.

Tidak, Tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Padahal sudah semalam suntuk Tadashi latihan demi mempersiapkan moment yang tepat ini untuk membicarakan rencana lamarannya, salah satunya yaitu dengan latihan Joget Tori-Tori yang dia tonton di iklan tipi.

"Akira!" akhirnya satu kata dari Tadashi pun terucapkan.

Akira menghentikan kembali kegiatan mengaduknya dan melirik Tadashi. "Grrr, ada apa lagi, Tadashi?"

Astaga naga, semangat Tadashi yang tadinya bergejolak kembali menciut, layaknya gajah yang menahan kentut, wajahnya pun sekarang penuh kusut, padahal dia sudah memakai pengaman anti kerut anti bocor cam bodi fit... _hadeuh..._

"Anu... aku... anu..." kepala Tadashi menunduk tak kuat menahan lirikan sang Ratu-Teh-dan-Kue-Manis-Aje-Gile-Paling-Enak-Seantero-Dunia sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya.

Di lain tempat...

"Cepetan donk, Tadashi..., gitu aja kok lelet banget!" bisik Hikari yang sudah geregetan melihat tingkah laku Tadashi yang tak kunjung mengutarakannya.

"Pssst, suaramu terlalu kencang, Hikari..." bisik Ryu yang ikut bersembunyi di balik jendela bersama teman S.A lain.

Kembali ke dapur...

"Aku... anu, aku..." lima belas menit berlalu, membuat Tadashi bahkan dapat meminum keringatnya sendiri saking banjirnya peluh di wajahnya.

"Aku tahu!" akhirnya Akira membuka suara setelah sekian lama... aku menunggu... _(lho? syuh! syuh!)_ setelah sekian lama Akira lumutan karena menunggu sang lawan bicaranya ini bicara.

"Kau tahu? Tahu darimana?" Tadashi terkejut begitu tahu Akira sudah mengetahui rencana lamarannya. Ada sedikit rasa lega di hati Tadashi, setidaknya dia tak perlu susah payah mengutarakan isi maksud hatinya.

"Pasti kau..." jeda. Akira menutup matanya sejenak dan membukanya lagi. "...pasti kau ingin minta kueku lagi, KAN? Pergi sana! Jauh-jauh dari kuekuuuuu!"

Duagh!

Tuing! Tuing!

Di lain tempat, Hikari dan anggota S.A lainnya yang masih bersembunyi langsung sweatdrop seketika. Mereka tahu, jika Akira sudah semarah itu, Louis Lincoln dan Thomas Sudirdjo pun pasti bertekuk lutut. _By the way_, Louis Lincoln dan Thomas Sudirdjo itu sapa, ya? (-_-)

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[Sehari Sebelum Lamaran]**

Ini bener-bener gawet.

Gawat!

Oh, iya gawat. Tinggal sehari! Tinggal sehari lagi saudara-saudara! Tinggal sehari lagi Tadashi akan menemui ajalnya, eh maksudnya melamar Akira. Dan permasalahannya adalah Tadashi belum mengatakan rencananya ini pada Akira.

Bahkan Tadashi tak dapat membayangkan jika dia belum memberitahu Akira rencana lamarannya, kira-kira seperti kayak gini kali ya kejadiannya,

1. Tadashi dengan rambut acak-acakan lengkap kantung mata hitamnya gegara tak bisa tidur memikirkan ajalnya sampai-sampai lupa mengganti popoknya datang ke rumah Akira dengan digandeng ibunya.

2. Akira yang tak tahu apa-apa terbengong-bengong melihat ibu kepala sekolahnya menggandeng seseorang yang disangkanya makhluk taman lawang(?) berkunjung ke rumahnya di pagi buta.

3. Ibunya kaget karena Akira belum tahu rencana lamarannya.

4. Ibunya dan Akira secara bersamaan melotot ke arah Tadashi yang masih setengah sadar karena sudah pasrah ke Yang Maha Kuasa atas dirinya dan jasadnya _(ceileeeh)_

5. Selanjutnya acara gebuk-gebukan.

6. Dan yang terakhir pemakaman. Teng!

Mengingat hal itu membuat Tadashi langsung mojok di kamar mandi tetangga sebelah. Wajahnya muram, sesuram harapannya.

Setelah hari sebelumnya gagal, Tadashi sudah bertekad hari ini harus bisa. Untuk itu, dia rela semalaman suntuk ikut-ikutan arisan ibu-ibu PKK kampung tetangga yang hobinya memang suka, begadang begadang... eh, apa hubungannya, ya?

Hari ini bertepatan hari Sabtu, hari yang sudah Hikari cs rencanakan untuk membantu Tadashi mengutarakan rencana lamarannya. Untuk itu, mereka pura-pura mengadakan belajar bersama di tepi pantai. Sebagai pertimbangannya, jikalau Akira marah, Tadashi bisa langsung nyemplung ke laut dan pura-pura mati saja.

Sesuai rencana, Hikari cs meninggalkan Tadashi dan Akira berduaan. Lama mereka terdiam. Saking gak tahannya, Tadashi mencoba melirik Akira, yang langsung dibalas oleh lirikan membunuh Akira. "Apa lihat-lihat? Grrr,"

"Ti-tidak ada," melas Tadashi.

Keduanya kembali terdiam.

"Anu, Akira...,"

"Hn?" Akira mengangkat sebelas alisnya.

"Aku ingin tahu, hal-hal apa yang ingin kau lakukan setelah kita lulus nanti?" Tadashi mencoba memancing gorila, eh maksudnya memancing arah pembicaraan.

"Hmm, bener juga. Kira-kira, apa yang akan aku lakukan setelah lulus nanti, ya?" Akira menatap langit dengan jari telunjuknya di dagunya, berpikir.

'Menikah..., menikah...,' doa Tadashi.

"Ah, aku tahu! Pastinya aku akan melanjutkan pendidikanku sampai meraih gelar doktor!"

Glek!

"La-lalu?" Tadashi mulai khawatir.

"Lalu aku akan terus mencoba sampai aku menciptakan resep kue dan teh paling enak sejagat raya dunia akhirat...,"

Akhirat? Duh, Gusti...

"La-la-lalu?" Tadashi belum mau menyerah. Tubuhnya sudah gemetaran, saking gemetarnya dia sampai memeluk lututnya dan diayun ke depan ke belakang. Bibirnya pun dia gigit kuat-kuat.

"...setelah aku menciptakannya, aku akan berkeliling dunia sambil menikmati hasil jerih payahku dan hidup adem ayem sampai penghujung usia, hihihi. Lho, Tadashi? Kamu kenapa?" Akira cengo melihat Tadashi terkapar dengan arwahnya melayang-melayang keluar dari mulutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat-saat matahari terbenam memang merupakan moment yang paling sayang untuk dilewatkan. Cakrawala yang berkelok-kelok seakan-akan membentuk kubah raksasa yang menawan. Ditambah deburan ombak yang terdengar sangat rupawan. Dengan bau masakan tepi pantai yang begitu menggiurkan.

Rambut kecoklatan Tadashi melambai cepat, mengikuti kemana arah angin sedang melaju. Sorotan matanya mendarat ke arah wajah Akira yang tak henti-hentinya menatap ombak.

Antara Akira dan Ibunya, mereka berdua sama-sama wanita yang paling Tadashi cintai. Tak bisa dia pungkiri bahwa dia tak ingin kehilangan salah satunya, apalagi keduanya.

Perlahan Tadashi menghirup udara segar tepi pantai yang sudah jarang dia kunjungi itu.

Dan sudah dia putuskan.

Dia akan berbicara dengan ibunya tentang rencana lamarannya itu. Dia akan meminta ibunya mengundurkan jadwal lamarannya.

Meminta Akira seutuhnya memang bukanlah hal yang mudah. Dibutuhkan segenap rasa cinta dan kepercayaan yang mutlak. Walaupun secara teori tak ada satu cabang ilmu pun yang menjabarkannya dengan details. Karena cinta itu dirasakan..., bukan dipikirkan...

Tadashi merebahkan tubuhnya di pasir tempat dia berpijak, mencoba untuk tidur sejenak, melepas kantuk yang terus menyerangnya gegara terus begadang.. begadang...

Sebelum dia sempat menutup matanya, sekilas terlihat siluet wajah manis Akira yang menoleh padanya, dan tersenyum padanya.

.

.

.

'Ah, rasanya aku benar-benar bisa tidur sekarang.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**fuh, akhirnya selesae juga nih fic, setelah lamanya pengendapan beberapa bulan, lahir juga nih fic geje. Oya, mungkin ini fic permulaan menjelang puasa kali ya? kalau gitu, Minal 'Aidzin Wal Faizin yeee :D**

**Oya lupa bilang, kalau di sini aku tidak ada niat secuil pun membash Tadashi, suer deh! Masa' iya sih aku ngehina chara kesukaan sendiri :D**

**Oke, kalau gitu, akhirnya aku berkata,**

**Arigatou... :)**


End file.
